Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to oral care compositions and uses thereof, and more specifically, the subject matter disclosed relates to oral care compositions comprising cuttlefish bone powder and uses thereof.
Description of Related Art
Synthetic as well as natural agents have been used for cleansing purposes. Soaps, surfactants and synthetic detergents have been used for decades for mouth cleansing. The objective of cleansing is to remove tartar, food particles, and potentially harmful microorganisms from the oral cavity.
Most of the currently available oral care compositions that are helpful of tartar contain small quantities of chemicals which are considered dangerous for the health of the user, such as compounds containing fluoride ions (e.g. sodium fluoride, sodium monofluorophosphate, tin fluoride, hydrofluoride nicomethanol, amine fluoride, and other derivatives of fluoride), zinc ions, peroxigen compounds (e.g., hydrogen peroxide), enzymes, nitrates, borate derivatives, preservative agents, antibacterials and antifungals, such as trichiosan. These ingredients, although present in small amounts that have no immediate harmful effects, are a growing health concerns for the users of these products, which would prefer products that do not contain them.
Thus, there is a need for oral care formulations containing no harmful chemicals, providing efficient oral cleansing.